


The Sun That Sets

by KikiYushima



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: Their happiness matters more than hers.





	The Sun That Sets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://twitter.com/Dishwasher1910/status/1070450942326333441?fbclid=IwAR3osc_NayUYqsMwIeSMrVOipP5HBxrdHU2n5dAqa4D9bXmRBhScAd2ycmo) picture

Yet another mission completed for Atlas' upper class, yet another fancy party in their honor.

These sorts of things were not Summer's favorite thing as she hated being the center of attention, but it was at least split fairly equally among her team. (At least as much as Qrow would  _ let _ himself be in the limelight...) Of course, she got the most despite her hatred of it, but given she was considered Remnant's best warrior... She understood why.

Unfortunately, she hadn't been blind to what was going on right under her nose between Raven and Taiyang. Murmurs, lingering glances, quiet comments behind raised hands, obviously stolen kisses....

It'd been going on for about three years now. She knew it would happen in time with how Taiyang was. He was drawn in by strong women. Raven was the pinnacle of strength while she was weak. He'd helped her expand her combat skills from the poor state they'd been in when she'd gotten into Beacon from the beginning. Raven was her partner, sure, but he had the ability to help constructively criticise her and tell her when she was doing things wrong. Not that she really needed it with her instincts but even so...

And then Raven.

The one she'd met in the forest and had become her main support after they'd come to an understanding. The one that had helped build her confidence bit by bit from essentially nothing. The one that had helped her through so many breakdowns and wanting to quit Beacon after she'd failed so many times at the beginning. The one who had helped her learn so many of the survival skills she lacked. The one whom she'd depended on more than anybody until that point.

She'd seen Taiyang fingering the small velvet box in his pocket early on in the party.

Despite knowing it would hurt, she followed silently.

She could barely hear their voices above the music and mingled voices as they bled from the inside, but the answer came loudest.

"Of course I will, Taiyang! How could I say no? You make me the happiest woman on Remnant." Even with her back to the wall, she could  _ hear _ the smile in Raven's voice.

She could picture him putting the ring on her finger and then him wrapping his arms around her and then kissing her.

Tears rolled down Summer's cheeks but she wiped them away.

It was fine. Raven was happy. Taiyang was happy. She was upset, but what did it matter in the end?

She was just some tool to be used, crumpled up and tossed after everyone was done with her.

She had never mattered. She never  _ would _ matter.

Why had she gotten her hopes up with STRQ and Ozpin's war on Salem?

She didn't know. She really didn't.

They were happy and that was what was important.

She'd stand by Raven's side as her bridesmaid with a smile on her face after the plans were arranged.

No matter how much it killed her inside.


End file.
